Épouses-moi
by CookiesHime
Summary: Post grande guerre. NaruSasu. "Sasuke... Je- enfin tu sais ça fait longtemps qu'on se connais... [...] Je veux t'épouser. Alors Sasuke Uchiha ? Toi tu veux m'épouser ?


Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir) Me voilà pour un OS court NaruSasuNaru. Il m'a été inspiré par une image que j'ai vue sur Tumblr j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

« -Sasuke... Je- enfin tu sais ça fait longtemps qu'on se connais... Tu sais la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai vu que je n'étais pas le seul à être... Seul. Et tu avais l'air tellement déchiré, j'ai tout de suite voulu te parler, et faire connaissance avec toi, savoir d'où venait cette ombre autour de toi, cette rage dans tes yeux. J'ai voulu être ton ami, la personne qui ferait briller tes yeux de bonheur... Mais j'ai pas osé, j'ai eu peur de m'approcher de toi, d'être emporté par cet aura sombre, j'ai eu peur de ne pas réussir à la faire disparaître et au contraire d'augmenter cette rage. J'ai eu peur que tu réagisse comme les autres, que tu me regarde avec dégoût et donc je t'ai laissé partir, je t'ai laissé quitter mon champs de vision. Je t'ai laissé t'éloigner...

Puis rapidement tu es devenu un rival, une cible à atteindre j'ai été jaloux, jaloux de tes capacités, de ta popularité, tout le monde t'appréciait et te prenait en pitié, toi le dernier des Uchiha le clan maudit... Alors que moi, j'étais détesté, rejeté les gens étaient sans pitié avec moi, on m'insultait, me frappais, me crachait dessus, les parents empêchaient leurs enfants de me parler. Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Ma seule erreur était d'être né.

Il y a eu cette fois, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle ce soir là, le soleil se couchait j'étais seul. Et je t'ai croisé, tu était assis au bord du ponton, tes pieds pendaient au dessus de l'eau, et notre regard s'est croisé. On s'est détourné, et je n'ai pu empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense que ce jour-là je l'avais senti, notre lien.

Puis plus tard il y a eu ce baiser, c'était mon premier, et mon seul pendant un certain temps... Et on a été placés dans la même équipe. Certains pourraient dire que ça avait mal commencé mais c'est faux.

Ce moment où tu m'a nourri alors que Kakashi vous l'avais formellement interdit. J'ai senti mon cœur se gonfler j'étais vraiment heureux. Et puis ce combat contre Haku ou tu a voulu me protéger, et où tu as éveillé le sharingan. Tu m'aimais déjà à cette époque-là ? Moi je serais tenté de dire oui, certes je hurlait sur tout les toits que j'étais amoureux de Sakura, mais dans chacun de mes actes, dans chacune de mes paroles, c'était ton attention que j'essayais d'attirer. Et je l'ai eu, j'ai eu ton attention, ta reconnaissance, tu le sais comme j'étais heureux ? Puis il y a eu notre combat sur le toit de l'hôpital. Je t'ai détesté, je t'ai détesté à ce moment là parce que ce n'était pas toi, ce n'était pas le Sasuke que je connaissait, c'était une marionnette, une marionnette aux yeux fou dont les ficelles étaient tirées par la haine. Je t'ai détesté parce que finalement tu n'avais pas changé, tu n'avais pas réussi comme moi à mettre le passé derrière toi, tu n'avais pas réussi à oublier la souffrance passée et à avancer, quand je croyais que nous marchions l'un à côté de l'autre, j'avais tors, tu avançais vers le soleil comme moi, mais tu étais dos à lui, tu marchais vers le soleil tout en regardant ton ombre.

Puis quand je t'ai vu, à la vallée de la fin, je me suis détesté, parce que je n'avais pas remarqué que nous n'étions pas pareil, je n'ai pas remarqué que la lumière de haine qui brillaient dans tes paupières était toujours présente et que je n'avais pas réussi à la faire disparaître, que je n'avais même pas essayé, profitant de ta présence à mes côtés. Puis tu est parti, tu as quitté Konoha, tu m'a quitté, j'ai été détruit, je n'avais pas réussi à sauver mon meilleur ami de lui même. J'étais faible, alors je suis parti avec Jiraya, on aura beau dire mais en fait j'ai fais comme toi, je me suis éloigné de mes amis, pour plus de puissance. Et quand je suis retourné à Konoha, quand j'ai eu cette puissance, je t'ai cherché. Je me rappelle encore, le moment où avec l'ermite pas net on avais passés les portes de Konoha, je me rappelle avoir eu l'espoir que tu aurais fait comme moi. Mais non, tu n'avais pas assez de puissance à ton goût tu n'est pas revenu.

Quand je t'ai revu, j'ai été déboussolé tu n'étais pas le Sasuke que je connaissait, tu avais changé, tu n'étais pas non plus le Sasuke pantin. Tu avais l'air d'avoir mûris... Tu avais l'air d'un homme, qui avait sérieusement pris la décision de prendre sa vengeance et ça m'a fait peur, parce que ça voulait dire que tu ne reviendrais peut-être jamais...

Quand j'ai appris que tu avais tué Orochimaru j'étais heureux, j'ai pensé que enfin tu allais enfin revenir, mais non, tu n'avais toujours pas atteint ton objectif : tuer Itachi. Alors j'ai décidé de le trouver avant toi, pour te trouver. Mais là encore on a été dérangés. Et puis il y a eu la mort de Jiraya... Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul et je n'ai jamais autant penser à toi. Au fait que tu n'étais pas là... Et puis il y a eu Pain, le village détruit, et le raikage, j'ai appris que tu avais rejoins l'Akatsuki malgré le fait que tu ai tué ton frère, j'ai paniqué, tu ne reviendrais jamais. Sakura a voulue tu retrouver et te tuer... elle a même pris pour excuse le fait qu'elle m'aimait. Ça m'a énervé, je savais que c'était faux, je n'ai pas aimée qu'elle s'amuse avec les sentiments. On a voulu m'empêcher de te chercher. Et il y a Obito, qui était venu, me raconter cette vérité qu'il t'a raconté, ça m'a déboussolé, j'avais encore plus envie de te voir, je voulais te serrer dans mes bras prendre ta haine avec moi.

Alors je suis parti. Je suis venu te rejoindre, et je suis arrivé à temps je suis arrivé avant que tu ne commette l'irréparable avant que tu ne te perde. Je suis arrivé et je te l'ai dis je t'ai dis que je prendrais ta haine, je te l'ai dis que je l'emporterais avec moi. Que je te laisserais pas seul. Je l'ai senti, quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi est-ce que je te courrais après comme ça tu cherchais une confirmation. Je te l'ai dis, parce que tu était mon ami. Je n'avais pas mit de mots sur mes vrai sentiments pour moi tu étais juste mon meilleur ami.

Et ensuite il y a eu la guerre. Et tu es revenu, à nos côtés, à mes côtés... On s'est battus ensembles pour une même cause. Je me suis senti en phase avec toi.

Sasuke, je t'aime... De tout mon corps de toute mon âme on a eu des problèmes j'ai eu ma phase avec Hinata, parce que je ne voulais pas assumer la révélation que j'avais eu. Je t'aime. Je veux passer mes journées et le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. Et je veux que tout le monde le sache, je veux montrer notre amour au monde entier.

Je veux t'épouser. Alors Sasuke Uchiha ? Toi tu veux m'épouser ? »

L'homme en face de Naruto le regardait une mine ennuyé, il l'avait arrêté pour ça ? Juste... Une demande en mariage ? La plus longue dont il ai jamais entendu parlé, même Lee avait fait plus court.

-Alors ?

-T'es obligé de lui dire tout ça ?

Demanda Shikamaru.

-Bah... Ouais, il faut qu'il comprenne à quel point je l'aime et depuis quand !

-J'ai des choses àà faire Naruto.

-Donc t'aimes pas ?!

-Non c'est pas ça... -Shikamaru soupira - Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît.

Et Le brun quitta la pièce.

Naruto baissa la tête, Sasuke arriverait bientôt comment il ferait ?!

Deux coup retentirent à la porte... C'était Sasuke.

-E... Entre Sasuke...

Le brun ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'important ?

Naruto paniqua, il avait perdu sa feuille, il ne savais plus quoi dire... Il devait chercher une échappatoire...

Sasuke, soupira, c'était la troisième fois en une semaine que Naruto l'appelait pour rien lui dire... Il a chaque fois il paniquait qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

-Na-

Il senti un tissu se poser sur sa tête. Il fixa Naruto et vit un énorme sourire sur les lèvres gonflées du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Demanda t-il en pointant le manteau traditionnel de l'hokage que Naruto venait de poser sur sa tête.

-Le voile de la mariée, Sasuke tu veux m'épouser ?

Sasuke ouvrit en grand les yeux, des rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues. Il était sérieux ?

-J'avais préparé un grand discours et tout... Mais... Enfin si tu préfère je peux te le lire mais... Il est très long et tout...

-Oui.

-Ah... Donc ça commence par-

-Naruto ! Oui j'accepte de... T'épouser. Mais, je mettrais pas de voile.

Naruto senti son coeur bondir de joie, Sasuke acceptait ! Il sauta sur ses lèvres. Pour un baiser passionné, auquel Sasuke répondit avec bonheur.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous à plu, j'ai eu beaucoup de bonheur à l'écrire. Et j'espère que vous avez eu beaucoup de bonheur à le lire.


End file.
